No te perdono
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Este fic fue hecho como respuesta a un Reto que me lanzó Sahel, que es: Hacer un fic para la frase "Han pasado mil años, inserte nombre de personaje sí, todavía te amo... pero todavía no te perdono".MinatoItachi.Yaoi.


Este fic fue hecho como **respuesta** a un **Reto que me lanzó Sahel**, que es: Hacer un fic para la frase "_Han pasado mil años, (inserte nombre de personaje) sí, todavía te amo... pero todavía no te perdono_".

Advertencias: Yaoi –MinatoItachi- , un poco crossover y hartas toneladas de azúcar XP

**Ficomerciales: **_**No se pierdan el leer el fic de Sahel**_, nacido de este reto, cuyo nombre es _**"Perpetuo",**_ aquí, en su página favorita de fanfictions (XDDDDD) ¡Busquen a la ya conocida autora en mis favoritos!

* * *

**No te perdono.**

Las copas de vino son escanciadas de nuevo; en un elegante movimiento con la muñeca, el de cabellos obscuros gira el vino de la copa en su mano, mirando la luz que se refleja en el líquido moverse en ondas irregulares, como el tiempo mismo que ondea en su existir.

Observa frente a sí la otra copa vacía, esa que día a día vuelve a llenar y nadie beberá. El líquido será de nuevo tirado a las cloacas y la copa lavada, esperando a ser rellenada de nueva cuenta ahí, donde el tiempo es tan relativo.

El lugar vacío era ocupado por su preciada persona. La costumbre había empezado por una ocasión banal, en que se le ocurrió precisamente a él, salir a ver los fuegos artificiales por una celebración oficial a las afueras de la sociedad de las almas, donde ahora residían.

Es verdad que mientras vivieron se enfrentaron a grandes batallas en favor de la humanidad y su aldea; por eso los dioses de la muerte no tuvieron algo lo suficiente bueno para recompensarlos, más que permitirles vivir en ese lugar, aunque no pertenecieran oficialmente a el. No siendo su mundo, las reglas funcionaban distintas; aunque pasaran ahí siglos completos, conservarían su misma apariencia inclusive si volvían a nacer.

Encontrándose en ese mundo ajeno, gracias a ciertas costumbres similares a, suyo y el dialecto –aquel que saben todas las almas y luego olvidan al aprender las del mundo terrenal,- que les eran familiares, comenzaron a hacer fuertes lazos.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese sitio, Minato Namikaze estaba discutiendo con uno de los shinigamis, sobre la injusticia de que existiera en ese "mundo", gente del pueblo a las afueras de la sociedad de las almas, que sufriera hambre y otras penas. Se supone que las almas ya habían pasado lo suficiente de donde venían, no tenían por qué seguir con las mismas situaciones.

Itachi recuerda haberse quedado al margen, escuchando la pasión con que Minato, discutía incluso a riesgo de ser castigado por ese desafío verbal a ese dios de la muerte.

Durante su vida, lo había visto sólo un par de veces en su niñez. La primera vez, con su gabardina blanca ondeando ante el viento y en su cabeza el sombrero cónico con el símbolo de su país, durante la coronación como Hokage, cuando fue presentado a toda la aldea.

La segunda vez su padre lo estaba alejando de la zona de riesgo; sólo vio las letras rojas que lo nombraban como el Cuarto, puesto que sólo pudo ver la espalda del rayo amarillo al pasar para pelear en contra del zorro de nueve colas.

A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiera pasado si Minato Namikaze, hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla en contra del demonio. Viendo ahora a esa persona, despejada de la leyenda al verla ante sus ojos hecha realidad, discutiendo con pasión por aquello que creía correcto y era justo para otros aunque no le beneficiara directamente, tenía más que seguro que su _vida _hubiera hecho un cambio radical en la de los demás. También en la de los Uchiha… y sobre todo hubiera repercutido en la suya misma, para no afectar de la forma en que lo hizo a Sasuke.

Y aunque no estuvo ahí para ayudarle, se siente en deuda con él. Si bien no estuvo presente, si dio continuidad a su legado por medio de su extraordinario hijo, aquel en quien había dejado la esperanza de ver cumplido su sueño de paz y la seguridad de Sasuke.

Después de todo, meditó, la existencia del Namikaze Minato, si había intervenido en su entorno y había contribuido positivamente en su vida a través de Naruto con Sasuke, aún y cuando Minato ya no estaba vivo. Con el sólo hecho de traer a ese muchacho rubio al mundo, Itachi ya estaba en deuda con el Cuarto.

Es por eso que no dudó ni un instante en acercarse y presentarle sus respetos.

Minato sonrió y evitó que siguiera con los formalismos, argumentando que él ya no era el maestro Hokage, sino un ciudadano más de ese pueblito fuera de la sociedad de las almas, que quería hacer un bien para la comunidad.

Aún no se explicaba tampoco cómo es que fue a parar ahí. Es verdad que parte de su alma se había quedado en Naruto, para ayudarlo en el momento justo en que la octava cola se liberase; pero la otra parte debía ser devorada constantemente por aquel shinigami con quien hizo el trato.

Debía ser uno renegado o… algo, porque jamás ha vuelto a ver a ese escalofriante dios de la muerte y en su lugar pasan frente a sus ojos constantemente aquellos dioses de la muerte de estéticas formas humanas, con sus espadas y sus Hakamas.

También el shinigami que había traído hasta ahí a Itachi, debía estar más que confundido, porque por más que buscaron ya fuese amigos o enemigos, no encontraron a nadie más de su aldea o de otras en ese lugar.

El rubio solía bromear cuando sus ojos claros se ponían acuosos, diciendo que ese no podía ser una recompensa por su actuar, puesto que no vería a su Kushina ni a su Naruto jamás; por eso ese lugar no podía ser menos que el infierno y no el lugar a donde las almas van a descansar.

Minato incluso mencionó que en sus acciones llevaban la penitencia y quizá separarlos de todo lo que quisieron alguna vez era su castigo. Después de todo al tener conciencia de sí mismos, al seguir pensando y sintiendo, continuaban siendo concientes y por tanto capaces de sufrir.

Trabajando duro día a día, ambos esconden sus sentimientos de pesar y culpa, intentando volver a empezar. Uno en base a la sonrisa forzada, otro en su pétreo mirar.

No hay peor dolor que saber que tienen esta segunda oportunidad y que esta vez es para siempre. Y siempre significa que jamás regresaran a tener lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Las sonrisas de Minato, con el tiempo son cada vez más honestas. Las de Itachi, comienzan a aparecer.

Minato sigue siendo poderoso y su facultad como líder innato es impresionante. Organiza con pasmosa facilidad a su pequeño distrito, a veces para hacer desde cosas básicas como festejos inventados, o para realizar actividades que les permitan olvidarse un poco de su desgracia. Las personas que están ocupadas, suelen estar menos tristes, eso dice siempre; quizá por eso a veces a pesar de la tranquilidad aparente, el rayo amarillo está en eterno movimiento.

E Itachi, comienza a estar siempre tras él.

Le es terriblemente difícil ver –y tener- ante sí una vida casi feliz. Si bien no hay un día en que no pueda dejar de recordar a Sasuke y sentir el hoyo insondable en su pecho al no saber en qué culminó su existencia, después de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto –aunque necesariamente,- no puede evitar tampoco seguir adelante con esta nueva… "vida que no es vida, porque están muertos" como dice Minato, que se presenta ante sí.

La fama de su inteligencia no es sólo eso, puesto que en su mente está claro que no puede correr rumbo a ese dolor, dado que el sentido de esa carrera sería equivocado.

Es por eso que no puede negarse cuando Minato, comienza a frecuentarlo y a ser insistente en pasar sus días con él. La promesa muda de compañía no le molesta, mucho menos cuando es tan agradable. Cuando ahora puede tener lo que se negó en su primera vida; la capacidad para ser feliz está al alcance de sus manos.

Se percata de que la admiración ha crecido y se ha transformado en una sensación que no pudo tener "vivo". El deseo se mezcla con el aprecio y entonces, siendo un hombre prudente, Itachi no se niega el estar ciegamente enamorado.

La forma en cómo inicio la costumbre de verse a diario fue cuando Minato, se invitó a la casa de Itachi. Acercó dos sillas a la ventana y sirvió las copas de vino. Le enseña siempre algo nuevo, cuando Itachi cree no poder tener la cabeza más llena.

Minato le dice que remueva el líquido en la copa de vidrio moviendo la muñeca; en su mano el vino tomará calor, si se bebe a tragos pequeños de esa manera mejorará su sabor. Incluso aunque tuviera que lamerlo al estar hecho hielo, para Itachi sería igual de agradable por compartirlo con Minato.

Es por eso que cuando los fuegos artificiales estallan por primera vez en _ese_ cielo, Itachi no se niega ni se aparta cuando Minato, se inclina sobre él para dejarle un diminuto beso.

Ellos no son adolescentes –Itachi sólo posee la apariencia, pero honestamente ni en el curso de su vida "normal" vivió alguna vez como uno-; no se sonrojan ni sonríen tontamente. Ellos no hablan en ese instante, porque lo que sienten al mirarse a los ojos, no puede traducirse con palabras más bellas que ese silencio donde se han prometido justamente lo que en falsedad prometen los mortales… Se amaran eternamente.

Itachi está muy conciente de que el pasado ya se ha ido; no puede reparar lo que ha hecho. Lo que vendrá en ese extraño pero a la vez odiosamente común y corriente lugar, es totalmente incierto. La ausencia de esas perspectivas a futuro no le preocupan por eso.

Por contrario se ocupa del presente, que ahora posee en los brazos de Minato, a los que se aferra. Incluso cuando terminan las copas y le hace el amor, sin estar ebrios y con el calor de sus cuerpos sumado al del licor.

Con el tiempo se les forma el hábito de tenerse tan cerca, con sus cuerpos sudados y entregados entre jadeos. Sin promesas verbales, lo hacen tan entregadamente como un acto de redención interminable. La condición de satisfacción y seguridad es imprescindible para que sientan felicidad propia y puedan perdonarse un poco por su pasado cada vez que lo hacen.

No les molesta el saber que son su cielo y purgatorio.

Pero también su infierno.

La sociedad de las almas ha hecho presentarse ante sus líderes al ex Hokage. Su alma es extraordinaria y tiene un asombroso poder que han podido incluso sentir en la distancia. Mientras su ser se asienta en este mundo, Minato irradia fortaleza. Ha sido elegido para ser literalmente el dios que aparente ser.

El rubio sonríe con culpa hacia Itachi, cuando le dice que no pudo menos que aceptar convertirse en shinigami. Puede ayudar a las personas a seguir el camino necesario para llegar a ese lugar y no se conviertan en bestias que habiten el hueco mundo o devoren a las almas inocentes. Saber que puede hacer algo por otros y negarse, sería una peor culpa que cargar con algo que si hizo por el bien de muchos.

Ahora lo entiende; si este "otro mundo" es tan parecido al mundo en donde viven los mortales, pero no se envejece, es precisamente para aprender de los viejos errores y no volver a cometerlos. El precio de tener lo que quieres, es precisamente tener lo que deseas.

La felicidad no se obtiene de remendar lo roto, sino de aprender y seguir adelante. El dios que creo ese mundo comprende la complejidad de los seres humanos y las almas, es por eso que sería hasta absurdo ofrecer puro dolor o puro placer. El bien y el mal conviven en los hombres y en su propio infierno está su purgatorio. Por eso ese pueblo es así.

Quienes logran comprender el mensaje como ellos lo hicieron, al permitirse ser felices en vez de insistir con su sufrimiento o miseria, tiene la opción de regresar al mundo de los "vivos". Ellos por elección se quedaron ahí. Al menos hasta que Minato, decidió aceptar la oferta de la sociedad de las almas.

Los shinigamis se lo han confesado al rubio, sus almas fueron originalmente hechas para estar juntas; pero por diferencias y errores de tiempo, habían nacido distanciados por el medio social y temporal. Minato tiene la certeza ahora de que si renacen, se encontrarán porque ahora sus almas – que han tenido una íntima unión, sin necesidad del cuerpo mortal-, no pueden saciar su necesidad de estar juntos sino simplemente haciéndolo; incluso si se pierden como pasó aquella vez en que nacieron en Konoha, de alguna forma hallaran el camino de vuelta a su hogar: los brazos de _esa_ otra persona.

Es por eso que cuando Minato, regresa después de mucho tiempo con su Hakama roto y la espada envainada y encuentra a Itachi, sentado en la silla mirando hacia afuera de la misma ventana, no puede menos que inclinar la cabeza para pedir perdón.

Con su pose de príncipe atormentado, Itachi está elegantemente con las piernas estiradas y los tobillos cruzados; recargando el codo en la mesita y su serio y bello rostro inexpresivo en la mano de ese brazo. Con la otra mano, bebe pasivamente el vino de su copa, mientras observa a Minato.

Otra vez ellos no necesitan de palabras. Itachi no llorará por el dolor, la rabia o la felicidad que se le entremezclan en el pecho. Minato no se echará a sus pies a hacer juramentos o pedir indulgencia.

El amor como el dolor es ineludible, pero sufrir por ambos casos es invariablemente optativo.

Es por eso que Minato, soporta la falta de la mirada de Itachi en él, cuando entra a la casa y se sienta en la _su _silla. Huele la copa de vino añejo y deleita sus sentidos al percibir también el aroma de Itachi.

Siempre estuvo preocupado pensando en convertirse en sólo recuerdo de Itachi, pero ver aquella indignación muda, le hace saber que aún le duele y que no lo ha perdonado. Y por tanto… que todavía lo ama. El olvido sería peor que sufrir el tormento de su inclemencia; puesto que mientras tenga esta, aún tiene la esperanza de luchar para seguir permaneciendo lo que les quede de existir a su lado.

Bebe entonces despacio de su copa, ambos en los sorbos más cortos posibles para disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Si bien Itachi no lo mira, no le hace falta para poder llevarlo consigo en la mente. Los ojos azules son ya tatuajes de dolor en su corazón. Y aunque le costará dejar de lado su orgullo, su pequeña venganza será realizada; pero sólo en el nivel necesario para que no se vaya a cansar de él. No es estúpido como para haberlo esperado tanto tiempo y desperdiciar tan tontamente las situaciones. Además si después de tanto tiempo ha regresado, es porque _realmente_ pretende estar a su lado.

Lo ama tanto que es un dulce dolor amargo que no permitirá se vuelva a ir jamás, porque irónicamente en ese mundo de almas, de muertos… es lo único que lo ha hecho sentir realmente vivo.

Minato entiende, por eso no se descorazona cuando regresa a la casita y no halla a Itachi esta vez sentado, esperándolo con las copas.

Él sólo hace lo que tiene qué hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven genio, es reconocido por sus grandes logros a pesar de su no tan madura edad.

Itachi ha crecido en una familia más bien común como único hijo, donde sólo su mente brillante lo ha podido sacar del atolladero que es una vida mediocre. No posee muchos amigos y siempre ha sentido desde niño que está incompleto.

Hasta ver los ojos de ese niño rubio bastante más joven que él, que se acerca para pedirle que juegue a la pelota, es cuando siente las revoluciones inauditas en su estómago.

A pesar de la bonita voz y la risa jovial, el niño que es más bien casi un adolescente, a veces tiene en sus ojos azules un tinte demasiado añejo para ser los de alguien tan joven.

Itachi es un adulto muy responsable, es por eso que ante las emociones que se le presentan, pretende ir con cuidado con ese muchachito; aunque juega un rato con él con la pelota al salir de la oficina y le invita todos los días durante ese año una comida, una cena o al menos un helado.

Cuando Minato, se pone de puntillas para robarle un casto beso en agradecimiento por jugar con él otro día más, a Itachi sólo le hace falta parpadear para en ese sólo segundo, tener frente a sí todas las memorias transmitidas. Al observar la sonrisa cómplice de Minato, no puede menos que permitir a su boca dibujar una media sonrisa.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento…

-No te he perdonado todavía.

El rubio asiente, aún con la barbilla elevada para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Tengo toda una vida para intentarlo… si no funciona, pretendo seguir intentando otro milenio si me permites... si aún tú…

Deja la frase inacabada, deseando que el otro la culmine.

Apesadumbrados, los ojos azules bajan hasta el suelo ante el silencio del otro.

Itachi no puede tolerar que tan magníficos ojos, posen su mirar en algo indigno de la presencia del rubio, como lo es el piso.

No cuando es que a alguien como Minato, es a quien se le tiene que mirar desde el suelo; pero no puede negar que le encanta la idea de que precisamente ese ser majestuoso, poderoso y tan _suyo_, sea el que lo mire hacia arriba por la diferencia de estaturas.

-Aún te amo; así que probablemente lo permita.

Ahora es el quien se agacha, dejando un beso tan casto como el que Minato, le ha regalado.

Aún en ese lugar, en esta vida, incluso cuando posee toda la información de sus vidas anteriores, el cuerpo de Minato no está preparado para tantas emociones adultas, porque si Itachi se lo permitiera, ¡que los shinigamis no los vieran! Porque cometería el pecado de la lujuria cuando todavía no logra dejar de ser un puberto.

¿Y por qué no? Esta vez mientras mira alejarse a Itachi, tras haberlo dejado en la puerta de "su casa", escuchando como "su madre" le grita para que entre porque no ha hecho la tarea, sonríe bobamente como jamás lo ha hecho, tocándose los labios y sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Sólo se convence de que su decisión de no quedarse en la sociedad de las almas no esta mal, nada mal… a menos que Itachi regresara.

* * *

Fin.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
